Hormones and Soap Operas
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: This is a response to this week's challenge :D. GSR as always! Enjoy!


This is a response to this week's challenge. Oh and many thanks to Ben & Jerry for the fabulous ice cream flavor :). Enjoy and as always I own nothing and reviews are much appreciated!!

**Must start with the line:** Most men brought her roses. Only _he_ would think to bring her daisies.

**Random Prompts (use or don't use - it's up to you):** dress, tuxedo, clown feet, border collie

* * *

**Most men brought her roses. Only _he_ would think to bring her daisies. **

Sara took another spoonful of her Chunky Monkey ice cream holding in her tears. She was currently seven months pregnant and watching a marathon on the Soap Net channel. Now normally Sara would never have been caught dead watching a soap opera, she loathed them. But she also loathed meat and she'd caught herself sneaking some of Gil's steak the other night when he wasn't looking.

So as she finished her third pint in the last twenty four hours, she found herself nearly yelling at the screen. How did the successful young doctor Jessica Stark not see that her boyfriend was a jerk? Sure he was standing in her doorway wearing a **tuxedo** looking like sin wrapped in black. And yes he was holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers, daisies, but he had just been in the arms of his secretary Julia Snow! Sara's hormones got the best of her and she start to sob. Eventually she had cried herself to sleep.

An hour later Grissom found his wife asleep on the couch. She had spilled some ice cream on her sun **dress** and she had obviously cried herself to sleep. When he first found her like this he'd panicked. He thought she was hurt or something terrible had happened. He'd raced over and gently woken her up asking her if she was alright. She'd explained to him that on the Soap she'd been watching her favorite character's **border collie** was run over by her rival. A woman who was just jealous that she'd married the man she'd secretly loved for years. Well that didn't seem to go over well with the woman who had been trying to use him to clime the corporate ladder.

"I mean what did that poor dog do Gil? He didn't do anything. And that Bitch Sophie! Like she had a chance with Graham. Everyone knew that he loved Sally even if it took him nearly a decade to admit it. And not too mention how she taunted Sally always throwing it her face every time she flirted with Graham." She had broken down crying again and Gil had sat down on the couch holding her tight as he tried to soothe her. So now he no longer freaked out when he saw her like this. He actually found it quite comical. His tough as nails take charge wife was completely and utterly addicted to Soaps. Pregnancy was turning her into a completely different person. The other night when she thought he wasn't looking she'd even eaten nearly half his steak. He hadn't said anything and just played along. Mostly for his own safety. He'd never forget shopping with her for a Halloween costume. They had been through the store three times over and she still hadn't chosen a costume. It wouldn't have been a big deal except for the fact that Catherine was hosting a costume party at her house and insisted they attend. Grissom had been bored and was trying on a pair of clown shoes when Sara had walked over. He had been busy starring at himself with **clown feet** when Sara had started screaming at him.

"Are you trying to tell me something Gil? Maybe we should go as a pair of clowns. And I suppose you think I should go with the costume that comes with the giant pants seeing as I'm as big as whale!" Grissom had replayed that moment in his mind a thousand times trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. He eventually came to the conclusion that nothing he would have done would have been right. So now he avoided confrontations with Sara at all costs, well at least for next two months.

"Sara," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Mhmm?" she said as she started to wake.

"Sara you fell asleep on the couch. Come on let's go upstairs."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said as she started to sit up.

"That's ok. So what happened today?" he said pointing towards the T.V.

"It was horrible. I mean Jessica Stark graduated top of her class from Cornell Medical school but she can't see that her boyfriend's a snake! Sure he's really sweet and suave when he's around her but he's cheating on her left and right and with his secretary! How cliché is that? I don't know how someone so smart could be so dumb," she said in disbelief.

"Well I was pretty dumb. I had the most beautiful woman in the world right in front me and I ignored her for years."

Grissom gave Sara a kiss as he said this and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Honey?"

"I'm sorry Gil... It's just... that was so sweet," she said between sniffles.

"If you thought that was sweet wait till you see what I brought you," he reached for the paper bag he set down on the coffee table.

Sara cautiously peered inside the bag.

"Chunky Monkey! Oooh Gil thank you soooo much. I'm all out."

"I figured as much so that's why I stopped by the store on the way home," Grissom said giving her a smile.

He was rewarded with a slap to the face.

"You figured I'd be out? Why because I'm a pig? I eat too much? Obviously you were trying to tell me something Gil. What was it? And getting me _Chunky_ Monkey. Was there a hidden message in there? You know what? Just take your ice cream. I don't need it. I don't need anything from the man who thinks I'm a fat cow!" And with that Sara stormed out of the room fresh tears streaming down her face.

"But I thought it was your favorite?" Grissom squeaked out.

He had to just keep reminding himself, two more months, only two more months.


End file.
